


Meow!!

by orphan_account



Category: Closer - Fandom, Halsey (Musician), The Chainsmokers - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just asking for a suggestion on a new fanfic.





	

Hey Lovelies!! It's Paige here and I'm thinking about writing a new one shot based on the new song 'Closer' by the Chainsmokers. It can be a one-shot, a Drabble, or a new series! Please do leave a comment if you have a good plot that you think I can write. 

Toodles!!!  
~Paige

**Author's Note:**

> ~Keep Turning Pages, Until None Are Left Unturned...


End file.
